hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Revive
Information Death is a fundamental within Hell Rising. Unfortunately, you can't do much within the game without rising and embracing your race in life (or death). There are, however, player-created "revive points" (or "transformation points") in the game. Here you will find locations throughout Serling where you may be resurrected, zombified, or vampirized. Please add locations to the list below. If you find a location that is no longer functioning, please make note on the talk page and await confirmation from others before removing it. Revive points require players to be "on call" to help you become the class you wish to be. Wait times may vary depending on the availability of these helpful souls. Revive Points At the moment, the only Revive Point available is Redemption Street, situated right in front of Fort Bollings entrance. 100 out of 100, all zones around Redemption Street have the highest murder rate in Serling. Players kill other Players regardless of races for decade. Newbies almost always move there for revives, get killed, get revived, get killed, get revived and so on... Another medthod for revive, much more peaceful, is using Lazarix Researchers. Lazarix Researchers are NPC that can revive players. They spawn around Lazarix Building. In order to make sure that they always revive you, it is recommended to get Fire Extinguisher from Fire Station and use it to stop Lazarix Researchers from moving leaving them no choice except to revive you. Lazarix Researchers are showed as person or people Full Moon Boulevard was once used as Revive Point for Vampires, for who desires to be vampirized, but the location fell apparently in disuse, to be kinda replaced by Redemption Street. But that has been quickly fixed in an update, giving the possibility to Vampire NPCs to kill and vampirize the players. Reviving/Deviving Methods Humans: Vampires and zombies can be revived by humans using an Injector and Revival Serum, both found in Lazarix buildings. Vampire and zombies need to be killed before they can be injected. Newly revived humans have 17HP. Vampires with the cursed blood skill may stand again as a vampire instead of a human if they desire. Zombies with the cellular degeneration skill may reanimate as a zombie instead of a human if they want. Humans are awarded 5 XP for reviving a corpse. Zombies: Both humans and vampires can be turned into zombies. A human killed by anything, except a vampire with the vampiric infection skill or a vampire NPC, will stand again as a zombie. Vampires can be turned into zombies by being infected by a zombie(player or killed/infected by a zombie NPC) and not curing the infection, unless the zombie eats you on the spot(in which case you will still be turned into a zombie). Newly reanimated corpses receive 23HP. Vampires: Humans and zombies can only be turned into vampires by being bitten to death by another vampire with the vampiric infection skill or by being killed by a vampire NPC. Newly raised vampires start with 20HP. Die less, Play more If you are human, using fences are your best bet. if you are zombies, using play dead where there is no building . If you are vampire, make sure Power Plant is shutdown all time making you Hang much safer. There is no special way for vampires. You can also check out hot spot (or killing spot): Pvp Guide for newbies. Category:City Information